I will fight for our future
by MikasaFan
Summary: Eren and Mikasa is faced with the titan from their past. Their emotions are running wild as death is upon them. Their love unfolds at the most unfortunate time. *This is a rewrite of Chapter 50 of the Manga and will have possible chapters to follow*


_**Disclaimer**__ I do not own Attack on Titan or any images associated with this story. All credits go to original owner. All content that are of the original story is property of Hajima Isayama_

_Hi everyone! This is my rewrite of chapter 50. I had to think long and hard of how to make this stay as true to the original chapter, while making a part of it my own. There is dialogue that is of the original chapter straight of the manga that will be accompanied by dialogue that I added myself. I am hoping that this rewrite will go well with the Attack on Titan fanbase, especially for EreMika fans as I know that this chapter is the defining moment of all EreMika shippers. I am in no way trying to ruin the story but wanted to add to what I as a shipper would like to see happen between Eren and Mikasa. Please don't kill me if you feel if I went overboard with it and I hope that you will all enjoy it! -MikasaFan._

* * *

She surveys the beautiful, grassy fields. The sun's warmth kisses her pale face; the wind offering her its cool, comforting embrace. This is paradise for anyone seeking it. It is anything but.

Reality sets in as the sounds of death fill the air. Those beautiful, grassy fields, littered with dead bodies, their killers seeking out their next victims. Surviving members of the Survey and Garrison corps is fighting for their lives as they continue to fulfill their mission.

_'__This world is cruel…and….very beautiful…..' _

Mikasa is reminded of the harsh reality that has always been her life. Those words have never rung any truer than now. She sits there, helpless, injured by a titan from a prior attempt to rescue Eren from the Armored Titan.

"NOT ONE THING HAS CHANGED!" Eren screams as he hunches over, still trying to regenerate from the injury caused by Reiner and Bertholt.

Memories of his mom flood his thoughts.

* * *

_ "__Eren!" She snaps at him in anger, carrying her basket of laundry. "I don't believe this! You got yourself into another fight!" _

_ Eren looks away, wiping dry blood off his chin. "Those dumb jerks started it…. looking down on me…."_

_ "__AND?!" she interjects, kneeling down to meet him face to face. "Mikasa had to save you again, right?"_

_ He looks down at his feet, shamed by his mother's words._

_ She puts down the basket of laundry and begins to wipe away the remaining blood from his face with her apron._

_ "__Eren… I don't care how bad they are or how much you hate them; you need to think past just charging into a fight. You're a boy. Act like one. Protect Mikasa for a change!"_

* * *

"LOOK AT ME! I'M COMPLETELY USESLESS! Mom…. I'm still just a … BOY WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I couldn't save Mr. Hannes…. and….. I can't protect Mikasa….."

Mikasa watches in horror as Mr. Hannes is being consumed by the smiling titan.

"ARRRRRGHHH" he slams his fist down in frustration.

The very same titan that ate Mrs. Yeager years ago.

Mikasa, jarred by Eren's cries, looks over at him. Realizing these may be their last moments alive together, she calls out to him.

"Eren…..."

"Hnnn?!" He jerks his head up and gets up to his knees. Their eyes meet.

_'__What gives? She sounded so calm when she said my name. How can she look so at peace with all this death going on? The fact that we are confronted with the same titan that killed Mom and has now eaten Mr. Hannes….is about to eat us too! How the hell can she be so calm…WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER?!'_

"That's not true." She smiles at him.

Tears flow from his eyes; something about her can't help but make him cry.

_'__Is it her smile? Is it her voice? Or is it how beautiful she looks even when we're moments away from death? Yes… it's all of that…..everything that is Mikasa.'_

Mikasa moves closer to Eren, blushing as she speaks.

"Listen to me Eren. There's something I want to say"

"Thank you….for being with me."

_ '__What is this…?'_

"Thank you….for teaching me how to live."

_ '__Why is she…?'_

"Thank you….for wrapping this scarf around me." She gently tugs at her scarf, the memory of Eren wrapping her in it replays in her mind.

Tears fills her as she looks at him lovingly, she leans forward and tenderly kisses his lips.

Emotions run wild through every fiber of his being, he finally understands.

_'__All this time…. She loved me.' _

The smiling titan now fixes its gaze toward Eren and Mikasa, it reaches for them.

At that moment, Eren fully regenerates from his injuries. He realizes that if he's going to protect Mikasa, this is the time. He reluctantly pulls away from their kiss and looks over at her.

_'__It's my turn to protect Mikasa.'_

She looks up at him. His eyes filled with conviction.

"I'll wrap you up in it again."

He turns to face the smiling titan.

"Again and again forever…."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams as he lashes out at the titan's hand.

She looks on in shock as Eren stops the hand of the titan from reaching them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screams out once more as he pulls back for another attack.

Out of nowhere, a titan comes rushing out and tackles the smiling titan, other titans began to advance toward it. The remaining members of the Survey and Garrison corps look on in disbelief as the titans began to consume one of their own.

Realizing this is their chance to escape, Eren picks up Mikasa on his back and begins to run, making his way to Mikasa's horse.

"I meant what I said back there, you know."

"I know." She whispers.

She rests her head on his shoulder, holding him firmly around his neck and arms.

"I did too….."

They reach her horse and gets on, making their retreat back to Wall Rose. Mikasa holds on tightly to Eren's waist, leaning her body against his.

_'__This world is cruel and very beautiful…...now that I know how Eren feels, I will fight for our future."_

* * *

_If you like the rewrite of the story, please send a positive review! I am hoping that if you all enjoy this, I can continue with more chapters after this._

_Also, if you haven't read my other story "Attack on Titan Episode 25 after the wall - An EreMika FanFic." It would mean a lot if you would check it out and write a review as well. Thanks! _


End file.
